legend_of_the_mythological_genesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploration of Mythological Secret Realm (Primordial World)
Zhao Yue`e and the other great societies of Great Wall University discovered a Mysterious Secret Realm, where they found several mythological relics as well as an immortal pill recipe, the Dustfall Immortal Pill. After Feng Lin demonstrated their skills in alchemy, he gained the qualifications to join the exploration team, and in the midst of exploration they uncovered several archaeological remains that proved that the ruins were actually a battlefield for the shamans and demons they had fought a devastating war that ended up destroying a floating continent, which are the current ruins. After Feng Lin, Zhao Yue`e, and the other societies took samples of the mythological remains and performed mythological archeology they headed for the location of the immortal pill recipe, the Dustfall Immortal Pill, a colossal-sized beast bone. In the process of bone analysis Feng Lin was able to locate a passageway into the bone where they found a mural depicting the battlefield of shamans and demons that allowed them to understand the Dao. But this mural could pose a great danger to those with weak will, who could get stuck up in Dao's contemplation and die from energy exhaustion without realizing it. After waking up with a lingering fear, Feng Lin tried to arouse his companions, but was immediately attacked by Iron Pillar who was trapped in Dao contemplation. Giving up waking them Feng Lin went exploring the passage where he found more murals and a dense fog. Entering the fog, Feng Lin was eventually transported to the true mythological realm, a primordial world complete with mythological beasts that should be extinct and great opportunities. Primordial World A primordial scene that was ancient and vicissitude appeared before his eyes. After the fog, it felt as if he had passed through the passage of time and arrived in the primordial ages of ancient times. The mythological secret realm was situated independently in a stretch of space, cut off from the rest of the world. There were large stretches of primitive forests, and the entire place was like the primordial world before the universe was formed. Each ancient tree was like a huge pillar, and even the thinnest of them would require over ten people to carry it up. It was unknown how long they had been growing for, but their vitality remained extremely strong and they were evergreen all year round. Main Locations * Hundred Grass Town - This was a village of demons. This village was secluded from the rest of the world and had a large number of villagers. They seemed like humans, but the leaves that grew out of their heads showed that they weren't ordinary people. They were brimming in spiritual qi. Each and every one of them was a transformed demonic spirit. * Rotten Peach Mountain * Blackstone Mountain Rewards Trivia * Feng Lin was the biggest winner of Exploration of Mythological Secret Realm by getting the Earthfiend True Fire, hundreds of rare and extinct medicinal ingredients and four young spirits from Hundred Grass Town, as well as contribution points for divulge precious mythological present in the murals. * Upon returning from the Primordial World Feng Lin discovered that there is a time difference between the primordial world and the outer world, where one day in the primordial world equals one hour in the outer world. Category:Quests Category:Event